


I'll Be Here 'Til the End of Time

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late-Night Twitter Shenanigans, M/M, Romance, Singing, Texting, basically Corpse being romantic as heck for Sykkuno, voice memos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: Huh, Corpse thought to himself. It really did sound a lot like him, and he honestly kind of liked it. He quickly clicked on the replay button, then again, and once more for good measure, each time bopping his head along to the soft beat.Corpse hears the clip of him supposedly singing Sofia by Clairo, and can't help but think of a special someone.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 581





	I'll Be Here 'Til the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Sofia, and realised that Sykkuno ALSO has 3 syllables. This fic was the result. Highly recommend you listen to it, if you want :)  
> Title from Sofia by Clairo (shocking, I know :P)

He’d seen the clip floating around a solid dozen times already on his late-night, or rather his early morning Twitter scrolls, yet he’d never actually found himself clicking on it.

**_@chokemelikeyouchokeme_ ** _No one can tell me that this isn’t @corpse_husband_

**_@onlyhands_ ** _Why does this sound exactly like corpse???_

**_@corpseshusband_ ** _Okay but now we NEED you to cover this song @corpse_husband_

So many people with the exact same observation meant that there was only one thing for him to do – he clicked onto the audio file attached to one of the many tweets.

_“I think we could do it if we tried, if only to say you’re mine.”_

_Huh,_ Corpse thought to himself. It really did sound a lot like him, and he honestly kind of liked it. He quickly clicked on the replay button, then again, and once more for good measure, each time bopping his head along to the soft beat.

Now that he’d finally listened to it, he found that the measly 6 second clip didn’t suffice. He pulled up Google and typed in the title, before swiftly clicking onto the first YouTube link that showed up.

Corpse had chosen to forgo his earphones, so the soft melody slowly filled up his room.

_I think we could do it if we tried  
If only to say you're mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn't feel like a crime._

And oh. _Oh._ He loved the song, he really did, but those first few lyrics made him feel something else. Of course, he’d heard the start a dozen times by now, but it was the rest of it that really made him think. His heart went out to the narrator and Sofia - whoever she was, but he had an inkling about what she meant to her. Corpse himself was in a similar situation. Maybe not to the same extent, but he definitely knew what the song was about.

He clicked play and the song kept going. Corpse would be lying if he said he didn’t tear up a bit. The raw emotion in it could do that to you. And hey, he’d admit that some of the lines were corny as heck, but that was what made it all that much better.

Perhaps it was the emotional high he was still on from the song, or the delirium that usually came with being awake so early in the morning, but he switched apps on his phone to voice memos.

He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, before pressing record.

“I think we could do it if we tried,  
if only to say you’re mine.  
Sykkuno know that you and I,  
shouldn’t feel like a crime.”

He decided to leave it at that. Maybe he’d record the rest of the song later, maybe he wouldn’t, but he was content with what he had for the time being. There was only one more thing he had to do – with a swift flick, he sent the recording to Sykkuno, adding a black heart emoji on the way.

\------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was far too early on a Saturday of all days for Sykkuno to be waking up, but he and Corpse had planned a brunch date, and there was no way he’d miss that for the world.

He decided to stay in bed for a few moments, basking in the little bit of extra rest he could get. He grabbed his phone to see if there was anything important that he’d missed. There were a bunch of group chat notifications and a text from Toast about dinner which he’d inevitably passed out before receiving, but it was the most recent one that caught his eye.

_Corpse_ _🖤 sent a voice message._

Sykkuno quickly tapped on it, a smile already adorning his face as he wondered what it could possibly be. As the soft sounds filled the room, he couldn’t help but grin just that little bit wider.

Corpse’s voice always made Sykkuno feel a certain way; he loved all his music, even if it most of it was a bit different, a bit more _intense_ , than what he’d usually listen to.

Maybe it was the raw vocals, Corpse’s voice against nothing but his own breathing, or the sincerity of his words, but as he sat there in bed, all messy hair and drooping eyes, he couldn’t help but form a particular fondness for this specific song, or rather Corpse’s rendition of it.

He clicked play on the recording once more, savouring every last second of it, before replying to the message.

_you know I'll do anything you ask me to  
but oh my God, I think I'm in love with you 💗💗_

With that, Sykkuno decided to finally make a start to his day, this time with a little extra warmth in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3  
> I love writing about these two.  
> Also hmu on [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com) to scream about Corpsekkuno if you'd like :)


End file.
